


Sounds Like Trouble

by SomnificSheep



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: But not used in a sexy way, M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, accidental discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomnificSheep/pseuds/SomnificSheep
Summary: Shisui finds something unexpected in Itachi's drawer.





	Sounds Like Trouble

Shisui liked to think he knew Itachi well. They’d been together since he could remember, in one way or another. Whether it was as two children playing on the swingset as their parents spoke in the house, or as teens with Shisui peering over Itachi’s shoulder at schoolwork, or now, rifling through Itachi’s drawers at his request trying to find a specific red shirt, they were nigh on inseparable. 

He knew Itachi’s sweets habit, knew exactly how he liked his pillows arranged, and exactly where he kept things in his meticulously curated dresser. As he pored over the fabric for the red that made Itachi look almost vampiric, though, he found something new nestled in a black velvet bed.

“Uh, Itachi?”

“Hmm?” came the disinterested reply.

“Can you come in here a second?” 

_Lazy, _Itachi was, if the grumbling from the couch was anything to go by. In the seconds that passed between the sound of the legs creaking to when Itachi’s raven head peered around the door, Shisui managed to take the three smallest rods out and stuff them between his fingers like claws. “Wh–” Itachi began, cutting off with a deep flush when he saw Shisui. “I, um…”

“Was hiding something from me? I’d be hurt if you weren’t so cute right now,” Shisui said. 

“I’m not _cute,” _Itachi hissed.

“Don’t you know better than to argue that point with me now?” Shisui asked. He tapped his chin with the ends of the sounds, looking into the distance to the soundtrack of a strangled ‘no’ from his partner. “Cute, sneaky–”

“Will end you if you don’t _put those down,” _Itachi said. “Sasuke will be here in a few minutes, I can’t have him asking me about things like that.”

“Can I see you use them?”

“No!”

Shisui tapped his face again. “Well, I’ve got no memory of where these came from, so I suppose I’ll just have to be Wolverine for Halloween. What do you think?”

“_Shisui.”_

_“_Fine, fine, fine,” Shisui relented. “We’ll talk later, though?”

Itachi jumped when the front door began to open. “Put them away,” he ordered. “That’s an order.”

“Look at you, giving me orders,” Shisui said as he packed the sounds away, smirking at Itachi’s crossed arms before he disappeared to greet Sasuke. It wasn’t an incredible annoyance, Itachi having a secret, but it would be _fun. _

Driving a relatively straight-laced Itachi up the wall _was _one of his favorite activities, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
[Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
[Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
[Tumblr](https://somnificsheep.tumblr.com)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
